vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Organisation
Eine Organisation ist eine soziale Struktur, die aus dem planmäßigen und zielorientierten Zusammenwirken von Menschen entsteht und sich zur Umwelt abgrenzt. Organisation steht auch für den Prozess des Organisierens, durch den fortlaufende unabhängige Handlungen zu vernünftigen Folgen zusammengefügt werden, so dass vernünftige Ergebnisse erzielt werden.Karl E. Weick: Der Prozess des Organisierens. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1985, S. 11. Der Begriff (gr. ὄργανον órganon „Werkzeug“) lässt sich am treffendsten mit „Bewerkstelligung“ übersetzen, eindeutige Definitionen bestehen jedoch nicht.Organisation – Definition im Gabler WirtschaftslexikonFriedemann, W. Nerdinger, Gerhard Blickle, Niclas Schaper: Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie, Springer, 1. Auflage, 2008, ISBN 3-540-74704-4, Seite 48 In den Wissenschaften werden dem Begriff drei allgemeine Bedeutungen zugeschrieben: als Instrument, als Funktion und als Institution. Abgrenzung Sowohl im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch als auch in der Wissenschaft (etwa Soziologie, Politikwissenschaft, Betriebswirtschaftslehre, Informatik) wird der Begriff vieldeutig und unter wechselnden Aspekten benutzt. Instrumentale und funktionale Sicht Der instrumentale Ansatz sieht Organisation als die Gesamtheit aller Regelungen, die sich auf die Verteilung von Aufgaben und Kompetenzen sowie die Abwicklung von Arbeitsprozessen beziehen. Er findet vor allem in der BWL Anwendung. Die funktionale oder prozessuale Sicht, betrachtet Organisation als Handeln des Organisierens, d.h. das Verteilen von Aufgaben auf Organisationsmitglieder (Arbeitsteilung) und deren Ausrichtung auf übergeordnete Ziele (Koordination). Karl Weick definiert den prozessualen Aspekt wie folgt: „Organisieren heißt, fortlaufende, unabhängige Handlungen zu vernünftigen Folgen zusammenfügen, so dass vernünftige Ergebnisse erzielt werden“. Sein Organisationsbild ist eine organisationspsychologische Betrachtung, bei der die Organisation eine Gruppe von Leuten bezeichnet, die versuchen, den Vorgängen einen Sinn abzugewinnen, die um sie herum geschehen.Karl E. Weick (2001) Sensemaking in Organisations: Small Structures with Large Consequences in Karl E. Weick (2001) Making Sense of the Organization, Blackwell Publishing, ISBN 978-0-631-22319-1; Seite 5; Im Original lautet das Zitat: Thus, I view organizations as collections of people trying to make sense of what is happening around them. Instrumentale und funktionale Sicht thematisieren Regeln zur Schaffung einer Ordnung. Man kann auch sagen, ein System hat eine Organisation. Strukturelle Sicht Zum anderen gibt es ein strukturelles Verständnis, das auf das organisierte Gebilde bezogen ist. Unter strukturellem Aspekt ist die Organisation „ein Gebilde interdependenter Handlungen“, die in "arbeitsteiliger Kooperation und hierarchischer Koordination ... zielgerichtet miteinander verknüpft sind".Walther Müller-Jentsch: Organisationssoziologie. Eine Einführung. Campus, Frankfurt am Main 2003, S. 19. Jede Organisation ist auch ein System, aber umgekehrt ist nicht jedes System eine Organisation. Die gesellschaftlichen Teilsysteme Wirtschaft, Politik, Wissenschaft beispielsweise bestehen aus Organisationen, Professionen und Institutionen. Institution Da jede Wissenschaft meist eine spezialisierte Sicht auf die verschiedenen Bedeutungen von Organisation hat, ist es entsprechend schwierig, den Begriff dem der Institution gegenüberzustellen. Teilweise kann man analoge Bedeutungen von Institution finden, zum einen als Regelwerk (z. B. die Institution der Ehe) oder als organisiertes Gebilde (z. B. ein Gerichtshof). Im Unterschied zur Alltagssprache ist in den Sozialwissenschaften der Begriff Organisation klar vom Begriff der Institution abgegrenzt: Eine Organisation sei ein bewusst geschaffenes, zielgerichtetes Gebilde, das Gründer und auch ein Gründungsdatum hat. Jede Organisation hat Mitglieder. Institution hingegen sei ein „Regelwerk“ von Verhaltensmustern und -normen, das aus dem gesellschaftlichen Zusammenleben der Menschen, das heißt aus Regelmäßigkeiten ihres Verhaltens, gleichsam „naturwüchsig“ hervorgegangen ist (z.B. die Institution des Wettkampfes, der Gastfreundschaft, der Hochzeit, der Bestattung). Es gibt weiterhin auch Institutionen, insbesondere rechtliche, die bewusst geschaffen wurden und mit Gesetzeskraft ausgestattet sind, z.B. Erbregelung, Ehe, Eigentum, Mitbestimmung, Wahlrecht. Häufig knüpfen auch diese an die im praktischen Lebenszusammenhang entstandenen Institutionen an. Für Institutionen gilt generell, dass sie ohne Mitglieder denkbar sind. So lässt sich beispielsweise die Universität einerseits als Organisation und andererseits als Institution beschreiben: Als Organisation ist sie ein soziales Gebilde aus Lehrenden und Lernenden sowie aus Forschern, Verwaltern und anderen Bediensteten, die in einem arbeitsteiligen, planvollen Zusammenspiel miteinander agieren; als Institution ist sie eine gesellschaftliche Einrichtung, die der Vermittlung, Tradierung und Generierung von praktischem und orientierendem Wissen dient. Abweichend von der sozialwissenschaftlichen Distinktion beider Begriffe subsumiert die Neue Institutionenökonomik auch Organisationen unter ihren Institutionenbegriff. Organisationstheorien : Hauptartikel: Organisationstheorie Organisationstheorien haben zum Ziel, die Grundelemente und Funktionen von Organisationen, ihre Entstehung und ihren (Fort-)Bestand in dynamischen Umwelten zu verstehen und zu erklären. Es existiert eine Vielzahl verschiedener Organisationstheorien, die der Tatsache gerecht werden wollen, dass Organisationen hoch komplexe Gebilde sind. Allen theoretischen Ansätzen ist der Objektbereich – die Organisationen und ihre Zielsetzungen – gleich, jedoch erfassen sie jeweils nur bestimmte Aspekte des breiten Gegenstandsbereichs. Wichtige Organisationstheorien sind: Die klassischen Theorien * Bürokratietheorie * Scientific Management * Human-Relations-Ansatz * Situativer Ansatz * Sozio-technischer Ansatz * Verhaltenswissenschaftliche Entscheidungstheorie * Systemtheorie Neuere Theorien * Mülleimer-Modell * Selbstorganisation * Politische Ökonomie der Organisation * Strukturationstheorie * Soziologischer Neo-Institutionalismus Ökonomische Ansätze * Transaktionskostentheorie * Prinzipal-Agent-Theorie * Property-Rights-Ansatz * Neue Institutionenökonomik * evolutionstheoretischer Ansatz Organisation in der Betriebswirtschaftslehre thumb|250px|Zusammenhang der Organisationsbegriffe In der Betriebswirtschaftslehre werden die drei Begriffsausprägungen wie folgt erfasst: * instrumentelle Sicht Die instrumentelle Sichtweise war jahrzehntelang das vorherrschende Verständnis des Organisationsbegriffes.Georg Schreyögg: Organisation: Grundlagen moderner Organisationsgestaltung. Mit Fallstudien, Gabler, 5. Auflage, 2008, ISBN 3-8349-0703-0, Seite 3 Mit dem Ziel der auf Spezialisierung beruhenden Strukturierung und Koordination von Personen, Sachmitteln und Informationen zum Zwecke der Erreichung der Unternehmensziele. Es gibt zwei klassische Ausprägungen. Zum einen die funktionale Konzeption nach Erich Gutenberg und zum anderen die konfigurative Konzeption nach Erich Kosiol. In diesem Zusammenhang kommen auch Elemente wie Formale Organisation und Informale Organisation ins Spiel. * institutionelle Sicht Organisationen sind soziale, zeitlich relativ stabile Systeme, die aus Individuen bestehen, welche gemeinsame Ziele verfolgen. Oft werden Organisationen nach generellen Zielsystemen wie folgt klassifiziert: * Organisationen, deren Ziel darin besteht, Leistungen in Form von Sach- und Dienstleistungen zu erbringen (Produktionsbetriebe und Dienstleistungsunternehmen) oder bestimmte Außenwirkungen zu erzielen (zum Beispiel Verwaltungsbehörden, Polizei, Parteien, Interessenverbände, Gewerkschaften, etc.); * Organisationen, deren Zielerreichung auf die Veränderung von Personen gerichtet ist (zum Beispiel Schulen, Universitäten, Krankenhäuser, Beratungsstellen, Gefängnisse etc.). Dieser Zieltyp wird meist Non-Profit-Organisation genannt. Organisation im Fachgebiet Organizational Behaviour : Hauptartikel: Organizational Behaviour Das interdisziplinäre Fachgebiet analysiert Möglichkeiten und Grenzen des gezielten Umgangs der Gestaltung von sozialen Regeln, Prozessen, Funktionen und Strukturen zur Beeinflussung des menschlichen Verhaltens in Organisationen. Hierbei werden unterschiedliche Kontexte (z. B. Erwartungen, Verhalten oder Sinn) auf ihre verhaltensteuernden Wirkungen hin betrachtet. Marktfähige Organisationen demnach im Wesentlichen aus der Kommunikation von und über Entscheidungen, wobei jede Einzelentscheidung an vorherige Entscheidungen anknüpft und selbst eine Voraussetzung für Folgeentscheidungen ist. Im Blick auf die wirksamen wechselseitigen Verweisungen der Entscheidungen auf andere Entscheidungen in den Schnittstellen entlang der arbeitsteiligen Wertschöpfungsprozesse ergibt sich ein rekursiver Entscheidungsverbund, dessen Selbstreflexion anhand interner entscheidungsorientierter Kommunikationsprozesse erfolgt. Organisation in der Soziologie * Hauptartikel Organisationssoziologie Die Soziologie betrachtet die Organisation als einen genuinen Gegenstand ihres Faches. Talcott Parsons sah in der Organisation "den wichtigsten Mechanismus für eine hochdifferenzierte Gesellschaft, um das System 'in Gang zu halten' und Ziele zu verwirklichen, die die Möglichkeiten des einzelnen übersteigen".Talcott Parsons: Structure and Process in Modern Society, Glencoe 1960, zit. nach Walther Müller-Jentsch Organisationssoziologie. Eine Einführung. Campus, Frankfurt am Main 2003, S. 17. Obwohl Max Weber als einer der ersten Soziologen die bürokratische Organisation ins Zentrum seiner Soziologie gestellt hat, kam erst über den Umweg der amerikanischen Soziologie, die Weber als ersten Organisationssoziologen entdeckt hatte, nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg die Organisationssoziologie nach Deutschland, exemplarisch dafür sind die Arbeiten von Renate Mayntz,Renate Mayntz: Soziologie der Organisation. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1965. Dies. (Hrsg.): Bürokratische Organisation. 2. Aufl. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 1971. die in den USA studiert hatte. Organisation in der Politikwissenschaft Eine eigene politologische Organisationslehre ist – trotz der Erforschung von zum Beispiel Parteien – noch nicht durchgesetzt. Doch eröffnen sich mit dem 21. Jahrhundert durch die wachsende Bedeutung der NGO (nichtstaatlichen Organisationen) neue Forschungsfelder. Sie reichen – beispielsweise – vom Roten Kreuz bis zu Al-Qaida. Siehe auch * Lernende Organisation * Organ (Recht) * Organisator (Beruf) Literatur * Frese, Erich: Grundlagen der Organisation. Entscheidungsorientiertes Konzept der Organisationsgestaltung. 9., vollst. überarb. Aufl., Gabler, Wiesbaden 2005, ISBN 3-409-12681-3. * Grochla, Erwin: Grundlagen der organisatorischen Gestaltung. Poeschel, Stuttgart 1982, ISBN 3-7910-9207-3. * Jäger, Wieland/Schimank, Uwe (Hgg.): Organisationsgesellschaft. Facetten und Perspektiven. VS Verl. für Sozialwiss., Wiesbaden 2005, ISBN 3-531-14336-0. * Kieser, Alfred: Organisationstheorien. 6., erw. Aufl., Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-17-019281-7. * Kluth, Heinz: Soziologie der Großbetriebe. Poeschel, Stuttgart ³1975, ISBN 3-7910-9056-9. * Luhmann, Niklas: Funktionen und Folgen formaler Organisation. Mit einem Epilog. 5. Aufl., Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-428-08341-5. * Luhmann, N.: Organisation und Entscheidung, Wiesbaden: VS Verlag, 2. Aufl 2006, ISBN 3-5313-3451-4. * Mayo, Elton: The social problems of an industrial civilisation, 1933, dt. Probleme industrieller Arbeitsbedingungen, Verlag der Frankfurter Hefte, Frankfurt am Main 1949. * Schulte-Zurhausen, Manfred: Organisation. 4., überarb. und erw. Aufl., Vahlen, München 2005, ISBN 3-8006-3205-5. * Türk, Klaus/Lemke, Thomas/Bruch, Michael: Organisation in der modernen Gesellschaft : eine historische Einführung. VS Verl. für Sozialwiss., Wiesbaden ²2006, ISBN 3-531-33752-1 * Weber, Max: „Die legale Herrschaft mit bureaukratischem Verwaltungsstab“, in: Weber, Max: Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft. 5., rev. Aufl., Mohr, Tübingen 1976, ISBN 3-16-538521-1. * Oelsnitz, Dietrich von der: Die innovative Organisation, 2., erw. Aufl., Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2009, ISBN 978-3-17-020502-4. Weblinks * Gesellschaft für Organisation * Schweizerische Gesellschaft für Organisation und Management Einzelnachweise arc:ܛܘܟܣܐ da:Organisation en:Organization es:Organización hi:व्यवस्था it:Organizzazione ja:組織 (社会科学) map-bms:Organisasi mr:संस्था ru:Организация sah:Тэрилтэ sh:Organizacija si:සංවිධානය te:సంస్థ yi:ארגאניזאציע yo:Àgbájọ }} Kategorie:Planung und Organisation Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Einordnung nach Organisationstyp